1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hold-down devices for restraining the lower portion of a shirt, etc., from creeping up and bulging out of the trousers or other lower garment of the wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to normal bending, sitting, walking and other body actions, there is a tendency for the lower portion of a shirt, etc., to creep upward from the trousers, thereby presenting an untidy or unkept appearance and requiring frequent tucking in of one's shirt, in the case of a male. The same applies to blouses, etc., worn by females.
Many devices have have been developed to hold a person's shirt within his trousers. Such devices generally take the form of straps or bands worn around the waist or crotch of the wearer. However, such devices must apply a constant downward pull on the shirt and therefore they are pulled upwardly by equal upward forces, resulting in uncomfortable concentrated stresses applied to different parts of the body, chafing, etc.